Megamind-Only time can tell
by WeakWriter2019
Summary: I own nothing of the movie or characters, firs time writing this THIS IS RATED FOR VIOLANCE, ROMANCE, AND SOME HOT STUFF, SWEARING AS WELL! Credits to the movie, and image owner, sorry for misspelled words and such, I will get the chapter two up soon. So much drama going down for Roxanne and now this? what will she even have in store next? even seeing Metro-man for once really hurt


I do not own anything of the Movie of Megamind, created by Dreamworks.  
Don't own any of the characters used.

Warning: (16+) rape, blood, gore, romance, Yaoi, Hentai  
Megamind x Roxanne  
Megamind x Metro man?  
MAYBE SPOILERS~!

Chapter 1 The Kidnapping

Roxanna blinked fluttering her bright blue eyes open, but to experience darkness that filled the room around her head, she breathed through her nose to smell a awful toxic like smell as she scrunched her nose up. As she felt her wrists and legs restrained upon herself she sighed hearing a loud voice.

Megamind walked down the hallway, taking a wrench from one of the brainbots mouths as he tossed it "GO GET IT!" he screamed laughing softly as he walked over to the tall black wheely chair "Mmm THIS IS MY GREATEST PLAN YET! Minion! Take the bag off of !" Megamind demanded as he turned around, licking his gloved fingers fixing his eyebrows like before as he held a brainbot close to himself as he smirked.

Minion just sighed nodding as he removed the bag from Roxanna's head seeing her gasp for air to only casually look around and sigh "Again, wash the damn bag" she hissed softly at Megamind, seemingly to be more annoyed and snippy than usual, Minion stayed quiet looking down as he wobbled over to Megamind standing beside him, seeming he had some kind of remorse in his brown fishy eyes.

Megamind scowled at her for the rude comment "well someone's pissy, fine then, let's get down to it then, little -" Megaminds hand was bitten by the Brainbot as he let out a loud girly scream swinging around, Roxanna couldn't help herself but to let a smirk perse her pink lips as she snickered.

She felt like it was forever, the same old thing, the whole "let's call your 'boyfriend in tights'" the kidnappings, everything, She was getting really annoyed at this point, ever since she started working at the NPC news that's where it began, she often did wonder, Why kidnap me? Why me? Not Judy or Lillian.

Roxanna's thoughts were broken when she heard Megamind laugh evilly hitting a switch, she suspected some type of old thingy mo bobber that wouldn't even hurt her, even let alone work, she rolled her eyes but noticed she was turning on her own, as she was turned she was brought to "METRO MAN!?" She screamed out as her eyes were widen, seeing him for once, hurt a bit, and tied up, blood dripped from his mouth down his busty chin as he coughed blood, a wiry looking contraption on his head, She then felt herself jolt when she felt one placed on her head by Minion "I am sorry... ..." he spoke softly sounding very sadden, as he put a button under her hand tied, She tried to just pull away but had no manage as she saw Megamind walk in the middle of them both.

Megamind walked in the middle of them and smirked "You both see...you're both hooked up to the same machine even with each other...now, we shall be playing a game, who gets to live? or Metro Man.."He looked over at Roxanna who showed fear for once a bit in her face, He smirked as he spun on his heel, something about his eyes...they were not the same emerald green as before, but a much darker evil tone to them.  
"This is how it will work, , you have 30 seconds to figure out if you or he shall live, if you press the button, it will electric him!" Megamind let out a chackle "and if you don't...you will be electrocuted...now know...I set them to be at death points for each of you...now I know Metro's man weakness~" He purred , seeming like a very happy child on christmas eve as he walked over to the red big button "You only have 30 seconds~ choose wisely" Megamind laughed as he hit the button, a big digital clock was striking down slowly, but to Roxanne it seemed to be fast.

She screamed "Y-YOU'RE BLUFFING...!" she saw she was at 17 seconds as she gulped quickly thinking "Okay okay...Metro Man will be okay...he is...no...he is a defender...I can't let him" before she could continue her own thought, seeing the clock strike 4, "I am sorry.." she spoke softly as she hit the button, she saw a bright light hit Metro man who screamed out loudly in pain shaking in his own restrains, Her eyes filled up with tears as she looked away, trying to ignore his screams of Agony.

After a bit, it was silence, the kind everyone feels after a bad moment. She cried quietly as Minion removed her own helmet "My My " Megamind spoke up walking up to Metro man instead speaking "I see you wanted to live..and let the defender of metrocity die..~" He smirked madly seeing Metro man's body smoked a bit, his hair a mess, all sweaty and not moving, only soft painful breaths of pain and agony.

Roxanne looked over as tears fell down her pale cheeks as she huffed softly "WAYNE!?" she called for Metro man using his real name, She looked down at her red shirt and black pants as she let tears fall more "Why...why...you...YOU MONSTER" she screamed out at Megamind "YOU BLUE HEADED NARCISSISTIC FREAK!" She screamed at him, her eyes in anger and sadness "I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

it echoed through the halls and dome of the evil lair, it echoed in Minions ears, it rang over and over in Megamind's head who was frozen, his back turned to her. It stung, she knew it stung him to the core, she knew what she said would get her in possible trouble or worse, she sniffed as she kept looking at Megamind fearfully now.

Megamind slowly turned on his heels "...you...you think I am the freak? A..monster...tell me Roxie...what's wrong? I thought you predicted me?" he grew a much darker smirk as he laughed evilly as he walked over to her and grabbed her by her hair "Trust me Roxie..." She began to notice the change of Megamind "I can be the most hurtful person in the world~ isn't that right? If you remember...Bernard..."He roughly let go as she gasped a bit in surprise as she sat back in surprise as her eyes widen

"M-Megamind...p-please.."she whispered on her lips softly "please...I...I-I'm sorry..." She spoke in a quiver soft voice as tears fell faster

Megamind looked over and put a gun at her head "Say Ollo to Metro man for me..~" He pulled the trigger, That's when everything went black.


End file.
